


Frame of You

by doyanalpukat



Category: Day6
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Ketoprak, M/M, Photography
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyanalpukat/pseuds/doyanalpukat
Summary: Yang Wonpil tahu hanya namanya Jae dan suka makan ketoprak pakai tauge yang banyak. Sisanya misteri.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Frame of You

Wonpil baru sebulan jadi anak manusia berumur 24 tahun. Makin sering _overthinking_ di jam 2 malam, dan mengalami banyak krisis: krisis identitas, krisis moneter, dan krisis iman. Jadi _freelancer photographer_ yang jelas-jelas serabutan dan banyak gaji butanya, membuatnya lebih pilih ingin jadi anak manusia umur 7 tahun yang hanya pusing dengan PR Matematika. 

Di dunia ini yang Wonpil sukai adalah fotografi, duit, dan ketoprak. Buatnya, aneh kalau ada orang yang tidak suka dengan makanan satu itu. Kalau ditanya apa alasannya, jawabannya pasti: Enak, murah, kenyang. 

"Gue cabut yak."

"Mau kemana sih? Punya pacar ya lo?" Dowoon menunjuk wajah Wonpil dengan telunjuk. Memasang ekspresi wajah detektif yang sedang menginterogasi tersangka. 

"Iya, gue mau pacaran sama ketoprak."

Siang itu, waktu bagian jam makan siang para pengais rezeki dan membuat ketoprak langganan Wonpil ramai bukan main. Rumah makan—lebih kepada warung namun bagi Wonpil rasanya sudah seperti rumah—yang hanya memiliki beberapa kipas angin yang sudah berdebu. Dan rasanya selalu nyaman meski gerahnya luar biasa.

"Kaya biasanya ya, Tong?" Ujar Mang Jaebum, kebanggan Wonpil sejagat raya."Yoi, Mang. Tapi jangan terlalu pedes ya, lagi nggak pengen." Matanya menyisir untuk mencari meja yang kosong. Nihil. Yang ada hanya beberapa kursi kosong yang mejanya diisi oleh dua atau tiga orang. Hari ini Wonpil sedang malas untuk bersikap kepada orang asing, jadi ia memilih untuk menunggu dua orang perempuan yang sudah selesai makan dan bersiap beranjak.

 _Asik, meja deket kipas._

Tas ransel hitamnya ditaruh di kursi kosong seberangnya, yang lalu kursi tersebut ditarik ke sebelahnya dengan alasan ada kamera seharga motor di dalam sana.  
Wonpil memaklumi pesanannya yang terlambat, karena tempat ini betul-betul lautan manusia yang aromanya bercampur keringat dan matahari. Karena pemandangan di depan matanya menarik, ia memutuskan mengeluarkan kameranya dan memotret gerobak dua meter di depannya. Menampilkan Mang Jaebum yang sibuk mengelap piring. Ia bidik beberapa kali, lalu kembali mematikan kameranya. 

"Nih bos." Seorang pemuda menghampirinya dan meletakkan satu piring ketoprak."Eh Felix, apa kabar lu tong?" Kata Wonpil sambil memukul pundak Felix, yang dipukul hanya mesem-mesem. "Baik, bang. Bang Wonpil apa kabar? Kalo kesini sendirian mulu. Kata bapak kalo Bang Wonpil masih sendiri nanti dijodohin sama bapak."  
"Hahaha gue sibuk cari duit, urusan jodoh entaran aja. Lu juga jangan pacar-pacaran mulu, sekolah yang bener, ye." Kali ini lengan Felix yang jadi sasaran pukulnya. 

"Siap bos, gue balik bantu bapak dulu ya." 

Wonpil pernah makan di sini sendirian dan berujung menangis dalam diam, gara-gara Felix. Bocah itu, yang masih SMA dan nggak pernah keluar dari peringkat 10 besar, yang selalu senyum, yang tidak pernah malu untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa ayahnya hanya seorang penjual ketoprak. Pernah sekali Wonpil mengajak Felix duduk bersamanya ketika pelanggan sepi, menanyakannya sesuatu yang mungkin sensitif untuk sebagian orang, tapi jawaban Felix di luar dugaan. "Enggak, Bang. Gue nggak pernah malu, soalnya bapak orang hebat, orang baik. Kerja apapun bapak, asalkan halal gue tetep bangga punya bapak. Nanti nih ya, kalo gue udah punya duit sendiri, gue mau beli ruko buat bapak dagang disana. Atau kalau bisa gue buatin restoran hahahaa." 

_Keren, dia lebih keren dari gue._

Hampir setengah piring habis, ponselnya kedapatan telpon dari Dowoon. Kalau bukan karena temannya itu menelpon berkali-kali, ia enggan menjawabnya. "Apasih? Gue lagi makan." 

"Eh ini Mas Wonpil bukan?" _Suara orang lain._

"Iya.. Maaf ini siapa kok telpon pake hape temen saya?"

"Ini mas, temennya mas kecelakaan, lagi sama saya di ambulans. Orang terakhir yang dia telpon masnya jadi saya..."

"Rumah sakit mana?" Wonpil buru-buru menenggak minumannya. Tidak peduli makannya sudah habis atau belum, ia langsung beranjak dan pergi ke parkiran. Bahkan sekedar pamit dengan Mang Jaebum seperti biasanya tidak ia lakukan. Empat langkah menuju Scoopy kesayangannya, ada orang yang berteriak. Semakin dekat dan semakin keras dengannya. Tidak Wonpil hiraukan sampai satu langkah lagi, ada tepukan di bahunya. "Mas." Wonpil menoleh, karena sedang diburu-buru ia merasa wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi yang tidak enak kepada laki-laki tinggi yang menghampirinya. "Ini barangnya ketinggalan." 

Tas kameranya. 

"Mas makasih banyak, maaf saya buru-buru jadi lalai. Makasih banyak sekali lagi." Katanya sambil menerima kamera mahalnya itu. Sejenak ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi kalau kameranya ketinggalan dan raib di ambil orang. "Iya mas santai. Silahkan katanya buru-buru. Saya masuk lagi." 

Scoopy-nya meluncur secepat Wi-fi tetangga. 

Beberapa hari kemudian, Wonpil absen hadir makan ketoprak. Langkah pertama Wonpil masuk waring, keingintahuan Mang Jaebum mengawali. "Kemaren kenapa buru-buru? Kaya dikejer utang." 

"Temen saya kecelakaan, Mang." Wonpil menaruh tasnya, yang kali ini tidak berisi kamera. "Aduhhh makanya ya tong kalo berkendara hati-hati. Saya juga suka ketar-ketir kalau si Felix naik motor walaupun sudah punya SIM." Biasalah, bapak-bapak kalau sudah cerita tentang kekhawatirannya. Wonpil hanya mendengarkan, sesekali menanggapi sekenanya. "Eh hari ini pedes nggak?" 

"Gausah, Mang. Bener-bener nggak pedes ya." Suatu kebetulan ia duduk di tempat yang sama dengan beberapa hari lalu, waktu Dowoon kecelakaan. Waktu kameranya hampir ketinggalan. _Eh iya? Orangnya ada lagi nggak ya disini?_

Pikirannya kembali mengingat wajah orang yang mengembalikan kameranya. Tinggi, putih, kurus, dan matanya yang kecil. _Padahal kalo dia disini lagi, gue traktir._

Esoknya, Wonpil tetap makan ketoprak untuk makan siang. Hari ini ia pesan ketoprak yang super pedas dengan teh manis hangat. Gerah memang, tapi kalau makan pedas lalu minum es, menurut Wonpil pedasnya justru tidak hilang. Ngomong-ngomong soal gerah, sepertinya ada beberapa kipas angin baru yang terpasang. Padahal kemarin belum ada. Wonpil bisa lihat dari warna kipasnya yang masih baru dan masih bersih. 

Baru beberapa suap, tiba-tiba ada yang menghampiri mejanya. Dari pakaian yang terlihat di ujung mata pun Wonpil tahu itu bukan Felix. "Sorry, boleh duduk disini nggak? Penuh banget soal... eh ini mas yang kemaren kameranya hampir ketinggalan itu ya?" 

"Eh iya, masih inget aja. Boleh ga papa duduk aja." 

"Kayanya kita seumuran nggak si? Pake gue-elo nggak papa kan?" 

"Eh iya, ga papa kok." Seketika ada canggung yang menyeruak. Entah perasaan Wonpil saja atau bukan, yang jelas ia super gugup. Wonpil tidak melanjutkan makannya karena teman-satu-mejanya itu belum sampai pesanannya. Sebuah kesopanan. "Akhirnyaaa, thank you ya Lix." Seru si jangkung itu. Wonpil sempat mengerutkan dahi, ternyata orang ini kenal Felix juga. Kalau kenal berarti.... 

"Lah kalian berdua kenal? Kok satu meja?" 

"Bukan, Lix. Ini kan rame banget pada penuh semua meja, ya udah gue izin ikutan duduk disini lagian dia juga sendiri." Jawabnya, terdengar seperti Wonpil dan Felix ketika bercakap. Sangat akrab. "Ohh kirain, yaudah deh. Ngobrol aja, kalian mirip-mirip gitu menurut gue jadi pasti cocok temenan. Gue balik ya bang abang."

Ada atmosfir asing yang membuat Wonpil mulas bukan main. Bukan, bukan karena pedasnya ketoprak yang ia makan. Rasanya semakin menjadi-jadi setiap detik, apalagi melihat orang di hadapannya itu terlihat seperti tidak merasakan apa yang Wonpil rasakan. Dia… sangat sangat santai dan biasa saja. 

_Gue kenapa sih?_

“Kenapa lo? Mules?” Wonpil mengangkat alisnya, bepura-pura tidak mengerti. “Hah?” 

Meski mulutnya penuh, laki-laki itu tertawa kecil. “Abisan muka lo asem gitu.”

“Muka gue emang bentukannya gini dari lahir.” Jawabnya seadanya. Sempat hening diantara mereka, tapi kelihatannya laki-laki jangkung itu seperti gatal kalau tidak mengobrol. Beberapa kali ia melemparkan pertanyaan, dan Wonpil mati gaya menjawabnya. Salah satu kelemahannya: bersosialisasi dengan orang baru. “Nama gue Jae, ngomong-ngomong.” 

“Gue Wonpil.” Tidak ada jabat tangan, hanya anggukan dari Jae sambil mengunyah kerupuk. “Lo fotografer?” 

“Freelance tapi.” 

“Lain kali _take care of your belongings_ ya.”

“Hahaha iya, kemaren gue panik banget temen gue kecelakaan.” 

“Itu tas isinya kamera kan?” 

“Yap.”

“Nikon?”

Wonpil menggeleng, “Sony.” 

“Buset, yang apa?”

“A7 Mark III.” 

“Buseeetttt.” Wonpil, dibawah alam sadarnya tertawa melihat ekspresi Jae barusan. Matanya yang kecil itu seperti dipaksa melebar. Mulutnya yang penuh dengan ketoprak berhenti mengunyah dan membuat pipinya menggembung. “Kalo kemaren nggak gue balikin, sama aja lo ilang motor ya nggak sih?”

“Bener, mana cicilan belum lunas.”

Lagi, mereka tertawa lagi dengan mulut terisi ketoprak. Banyak pembicaraan yang mengalir, dan hanya seputar ketoprak, Mang Jaebum, dan Felix. Wonpil melirik Jae yang sudah dua menit ini fokus membalas pesan di ponselnya. “Bro, gue duluan ya. Ada urusan mendadak. Lanjut deh makannya, _see you later_.”

Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas, Wonpil menunggu kesempatan berikutnya yang Jae sebut _later_. Makan siang dengan ketoprak setiap hari, berharap menemukan sosok itu lagi. Di sela-sela jam makan siangnya, ada sekelebat pikiran di kepala Wonpil. Tentang mengapa ia sangat mencari Jae padahal mereka berdua hanya dua orang asing yang tidak sengaja bersinggungan. Tentang berapa besar peluangnya untuk bisa melihat Jae lagi di warung ketoprak. Tentang apa nama perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Terlepas dari apapun itu, yang Wonpil punya hanya warung ketoprak ini: penghubung satu-satunya ia dan Jae. 

Untuk pertama kalinya, Wonpil mengerti definisi menunggu. 

Berminggu-minggu yang terlewati tanpa presensi laki-laki itu lagi, Wonpil hampir menyerah. Rasanya lebih baik tidak perlu berekspektasi apa-apa sejak awal. Tapi kadang hati manusia bisa hilang kendali dari pengendalinya itu sendiri. Seakan ada makhluk lain yang ambil alih, berbelok dari alam sadar dan membuat seseorang bertanya-tanya: hati ini maunya apa? Wonpil bertanya sekali lagi pada dirinya sendiri dan jawabannya belum muncul. Memang ya, manusia paling disfungsional kalau sudah diperbudak perasaannya sendiri. 

Ini sudah berpuluh kali secara berturut-turut, jam makan siang dengan menu ketoprak. Mengisi perut dengan sisa-sisa harapan yang tidak jelas namanya apa. Bahu Wonpil ditepuk pelan, “Lo pelanggan setia banget ya?” 

Akhirnya. Setelah ribuan menit. Akhirnya. 

“Tadi kata Mang Jaebum lo hampir setiap hari makan siang disini, pelanggan berdedikasi.” Jae menarik kursi di depan Wonpil. Yang kali ini tanpa izin seperti sebelumnya. 

“Gue emang lagi kepengen makan disini terus.” Wonpil menjawab, jujur. 

“Emang enak banget nggak sih? Saking enaknya kaya mau meninggal.” Jae meniru nada bicara para selebgram ketika sedang mereview makanan. Wonpil tertawa, Jae tertawa. “tapi gue serius, emang seenak itu.” 

“Kalo ga enak gue ga bakal makan disini setiap hari kali.” 

“Setuju banget.” 

Felix datang membawa dua piring ketoprak, dengan senyum ramah seperti biasanya. “Seneng gue liatnya kalian jadi temen gini.” Jae menerima piringnya, “Wonpil anaknya asik kok. Gue juga seneng punya temen baru, ya nggak pil?” Wonpil hanya mengangguk. Selepas Felix kembali, keduanya bersiap melahap makan siangnya. Wonpil untuk beberapa detik terkejut dengan ketoprak yang Jae pesan. “Lo suka tauge apa gimana?” Jae mengaduk ketopraknya, mencampur gunungan tauge itu dengan bumbu kacang dan antek-anteknya. “Iya, sumpah ini walaupun dikatain nggak ngotak taugenya sebanyak ini, gue tetep suka. Ini enak banget, Pil.” 

“Gue ga gitu suka tauge sih, Jae.” 

“Hmmmm preferensi orang beda-beda sih, gue cuma mau ngasih tau ini enak.” Wonpil tersenyum. Melihat Jae yang kegirangan hanya karena ketoprak plus gundukan tauge saja rasanya menyenangkan. 

“Eh, ngomong-ngomong lo kaya akrab banget sama Felix.” Jae bertanya lalu menggigit kerupuknya. Wonpil menenggak minumnya lalu menjawab. “Udah kaya adek gue dia tuh.” 

“Keren ya si Felix, dia keterima di UI.” 

“Oh, ya? Gue belum tau malah.”

“Gue aja taunya dari Mang Jaebum, katanya lolos SNMPTN.”

“Gue salut banget sama itu anak, tegar banget. Gue yang udah 24 tahun _insecure_.”

“Lah, lo dibawah gue 2 tahun ternyata.”

“Lo 26, Jae?”

“Iya hahahah. Udah bangkotan.” 

Mungkin ini yang Wonpil inginkan. Makan siang ditemani orang untuk mengobrol hal ringan, untuk sejenak melupakan masalah dan beban hidup yang sedang di jalani. Mungkin ini yang Wonpil inginkan, bersama Jae. Meski hanya untuk setengah jam. “Gue duluan ya, ada urusan sama orang. _See you later_.”  
Kalimat yang sama dengan terakhir kali, dan sama-sama membuat Wonpil uring-uringan. _Bahkan gue nggak punya nomor telponnya._

Kalau begini, apa ada kesempatan lagi?

Wonpil masih jadi Wonpil yang menunggu seseorang di warung ketoprak. Masih berharap ada keajaiban berupa sosok tinggi itu melangkah masuk, menyapa Mang Jaebum dengan ramah, mencari meja kosong, dan berujung mereka berdua duduk satu meja lagi. Mengobrol lagi. Tertawa lagi. Dan hari ini yang Wonpil lihat adalah cerita-cerita yang tertinggal dibawah atap ini. Ada pasangan yang bertengkar dan berakhir si perempuan pergi, seorang perempuan muda yang duduk menunggu pesanan dengan memangku balita yang tak lama seorang laki-laki berjalan kearahnya—suaminya, seorang anak kecil yang makan dengan lahap karena katanya kalau makan siangnya habis ayahnya akan membelikan mobil mainan. Kalau saja Jae juga disitu, ceritanya akan bertambah satu lagi. 

Kalau ada hal yang lebih baik dari menang lotre, Wonpil rasa itu adalah hari ini. Seseorang berjalan masuk, menyapa penjual ketoprak, memesan, mengedarkan pandangan dan mata mereka bertemu. “Ini kebetulan atau gimana ya? Udah tiga kali tiap gue kesini pasti ada lo.” Katanya sambil menarik kursi. Wonpil menyambutnya dengan sumringah. “Iya ya, gue juga ga tau ini namanya apa.” 

Porsi ketroprak yang sama dengan yang terakhir kali—gunung tauge. 

_Ketika  
Kurasakan sudah  
Ada ruang di hatiku  
Yang kau sentuh_

Topik mereka kali ini seputar daftar tempat makan yang murah dan enak selain ketoprak Mang Jaebum. Beberapa pernah Wonpil kunjungi, beberapa Jae ingin kunjungi. Sekitar dua suap terakhir, Jae bersuara. “Lo bawa kamera?” Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. “Ada waktu? Hunting sama gue mau? Di deket sini ada tempat keren.” Kalau saja saat itu Wonpil tidak mengangguk, ia akan menyesal seumur hidup. 

_Mungkin memang  
Ku yang harus mengerti_

“Dulu gue sering kesini sama seseorang, foto-foto gitu. Karena lo fotografer jadi gue kasih tau hahaha.” 

“Gue kira tempatnya jauh, ternyata jalan juga nyampe.” 

“Kan gue bilang deket.”

_Bila ku  
Bukan yang ingin  
Kau miliki_

“Tempat ini tuh bersejarah banget buat gue. Kalau gue bisa muter waktu, gue pengen balik ke sini 3 tahun yang lalu.” 

“Emang ada apa kalau gue boleh tahu?”

“Gue jadian sama cewek gue.” 

“Oh....”

“Dulu dia juga suka makan di Mang Jaebum, dia suka ngeluh ke gue karena disana gerah. Terus dia bilang dia pengen gue kapan-kapan kalau punya rezeki, gue beliin kipas angin baru buat warung Mang Jaebum.” 

“Jadi kipas yang baru itu lo yang beli?” 

“Hehe, _exactly._ ”

“Terus lo kok nggak pernah ke warung sama cewek lo?”

“Dia di New York. Gue pengen nyusul dia kesana.” 

_Salahkah ku bila  
Kau lah yang ada di hatiku_

Wonpil memotret hamparan rumpu-rumput tinggi di depannya. Lahan kosong yang di ujung sana terdapat gedung yang setengah jadi, siang yang mendung, angin yang lewat, dan Jae yang menatap semuanya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Wonpil mengarahkan lensanya, menangkap gambar punggung Jae yang sedang menikmati sekitar.

_Satu aja, satu aja gue pengen punya bukti bahwa dia pernah ada._

“Keren nggak menurut lo, Pil?” 

“Keren banget. Ini gue moto banyak banget.” 

“Padahal cuma hamparan gini doang, tapi lo bisa menyegmentasi objeknya jadi banyak. Beda emang kalo profesional.” 

“Hahaha gue belum sekeren itu sih.” 

“Mau balik?” 

“Boleh.” 

Esoknya, Wonpil kembali makan ketoprak dengan sejuta harapan. Esoknya lagi. Esoknya. Esoknya. Esok dan esok dan esoknya. Sampai di titik Wonpil berharap pada satu bingkai berisi gambar punggung seseorang dan rambut belakangnya yang tertiup angin. Berharap sosok itu keluar dari situ dan berdiri di hadapannya. Berharap bisa melihat ketoprak gunung tauge lagi. Berharap dan berharap dan berharap. Berharap sampai Wonpil lupa bahwa waktu yang ia lewati dengan berharap sudah terhitung setahun.  
Setahun lebih 247 hari. 

_@eajpark want to send you a message._  
Wonpil?  
Masih inget gue nggak?  
Nongkrong kuy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on Twitter and Curious Cat! @doyanalpukat


End file.
